Mi Hogar Eres Tú
by RanhiroK
Summary: Es el peor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo, solo quiero llegar a mi hogar.


Mi Hogar Eres Tú

Parecía que este día iba a ser un día normal y común, muy equivocado estaba. Tan solo al empezar las clases del día recibí los resultados de un examen en el cual tuve una calificación bastante deficiente, por no decir además que era uno de esos días en los cuales uno solo tiene las asignaturas que no le gustan. Al terminar el suplicio de aquellas clases tuve que ir a mis prácticas de fútbol donde salí lesionado en el partido. Sin bastar solo esto cuando salía del instituto para irme a casa comenzó a llover, y esto ya era muy extraño considerando la estación actual. Y no era una lluvia tenue, sino una lluvia casi torrencial, y yo solo podía caminar lentamente gracias a mi lesionada pierna, solo camine por unos minutos y ya estaba empapado completamente y sentía todo el peso extra gracias al agua, sin contar que mis cabellos caían por mi cara y sentía la fría agua recorrer por mi cabeza y mi espalda. Cuando llegué a un lugar en donde me podía esconder de la lluvia, estuve parado debajo de aquella cornisa por bastante tiempo y la lluvia parecía no querer ceder. Miraba a mí alrededor, todo se veía frio y gris, la calle estaba repleta de agua y la vida por ahí parecía nula, los negocios de los alrededores estaban también todos cerrados. Pero sin bastar a mi mala suerte, un auto paso a toda velocidad por la calle de enfrente salpicándome completamente de agua una vez más y esta vez con tierra en ella dejando la ropa además de empapada, sucia. Al parecer no iba a irse la lluvia que caía y caía, por lo que tomé la decisión de simplemente ir a casa caminando. Mis zapatillas estaban completamente mojadas al igual que mis calcetines. Aún faltaba mucho trecho para llegar a mi hogar pero decidí seguir adelante, una vez ahí podría secarme y cambiarme la ropa yo solo seguía mi camino. En cierta parte de mi recorrido un perro comenzó a seguirme, no me importó, después de todo no me hacía mal compañía. Caminamos juntos durante un largo camino, yo esquivaba las grandes agrupaciones de agua en las esquinas y el perro me seguía por ahí. Esto me sacaba un poco de mi situación de mala suerte, eso sí más adelante en una parada de autobuses el perro se quedó debajo de la parada para cubrirse de la lluvia, bien por él, pensé. Así continúe mi viaje. A pesar de estar empapado completamente de pies a cabeza no tenía frio, pero estaba preocupado por resfriarme de todas formas, aunque de vez en cuando una línea de agua pasaba por mi espalda haciendo que me estremezca en el acto, trataba de caminar para que las gotas no pasasen por ahí, después de todo la polera a pesar de estar mojada estaba caliente lo suficiente para que no sintiese frio. Finalmente, divise mi hogar. Subí las escaleras hacia el departamento busque mis llaves entre mis pantalones que estaban bastante apretados gracias a la lluvia. Pero antes de siquiera alcanzar a poner entre mis manos las llaves, abriste la puerta. Bastante preocupada me hiciste pasar, tenías preparado un baño caliente y un cambio de ropa, una taza de chocolate caliente, todo para mí. Entonces me bañé y me cambié de ropa. Aun seguías preocupada después de que ya me hubiera cambiado completamente, juntos vimos una película en la televisión, una vez terminada fuimos a dormir.

Mas en la cama fue donde comencé a reflexionar de lo ocurrido hoy, a pesar de haber sido uno de los días más malos que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no encuentro que lo sea en un final. Pues a pesar de todo, una vez tú me recibiste y me diste tu atención y preocupación mi día mejoró abruptamente, tu calor junto a mí era lo que faltaba en esa caminata. Que mejor puede ser llegar a mi hogar con alguien así esperándote. Entonces pensé ¿Sería este día tan bueno si tú no estuvieras? La respuesta fue un rotundo no. Es más razonando nuevamente llegué a la conclusión de que este no sería un hogar si tu no estuvieses aquí. Hogar puede ser usado como el lugar en donde vives, resides, te alojas. Pero el verdadero hogar es donde quieres estar, donde tu alma se aloja, tu espíritu se relaja. Y yo quiero estar junto a ti. Por eso en donde tú estés estará mi hogar.

_Mi hogar eres tú_


End file.
